Uncontrollable Emotions and ACTIONS!
by TemariShikamarulov3r161616
Summary: decided to repost it. basically, Itachi and Naruto fighting over Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

Uncontrollable emotions and actions

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto in anyway whatsoever, if I did don't you think Shikamaru and Temari would have kissed by now?

Summary: Sasuke must choose between a teammate and someone close, that teammate is Naruto and the close person, Itachi, being his brother and all. Who will Sasuke pick? Find out! ItachiSasukeNaruto, TemariShikamaru, HinataKiba, and some more probably. You'll understand why the title is that way if you read this fic.

Time of this fic: Let's just say they got Tsunade, but Sasuke hadn't joined Orochimaru yet. Between that small length of time.

"Take it." Talking

'Don't take it.' Thinking

:takes it: action

(Eh…?) Me talking.

Warning: Sakura fans should not read this, unless you are a person who likes uchihacents, NaruSasu, ShikaTema, ShikaTayu, or ShikaIno more, because I hate Sakura, and I'm pretty sure there will be Sakura bashing.

Chapter 1- Sasuke P.O.V. Feelings revealed.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Sasuke was walking to the bridge, because Kakashi told them to meet here at 7:00 a.m., but of course, he was going to arrive at least 3 hours late as usual, Sasuke often wondered why they didn't arrive late like Kakashi. It was 6:36, he expected to get there first, like usual, but, Naruto was there.

'What the?' Sasuke thought as he approached Naruto, but he acted as if nothing were wrong and ignored the fox-genin. (Remember the chunnin exams were interrupted.) Sasuke leaned on the opposite side of the bridge Naruto was at. He closed his eyes and concentrated on how to master the sharingan. He felt someone breathing on his face. He opened his eyes, Naruto was there staring at him, breathing on him…

'Whoa! Too close! Violating my space!' Sasuke thought, wincing his head back. Naruto stared dazed at Sasuke, and then after 5 more seconds of freakin' Sasuke out, Naruto leaned in to kiss him. Sasuke with fast reflexs jumped away before he got kissed. Unfortuanately for Naruto, Sasuke jumped away causing Naruto to lean into the cold, morning water.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Sasuke shouted.

:Splash: Naruto was shivering while hugging himself and getting out of the water. Naruto got back next to Sasuke, who was backing away.

"What's wrong with you today?" Sasuke yelled.

"I'm pretty cold over here..." Naruto began, then whispered in Sasuke's ear seductively, "...why don't you warm me up?"

Sasuke twitched, backed away, and felt a chill go down his spine. Naruto slowly walked to Sasuke teasingly (not sure thats a word, but you know what I mean.) while Sasuke slowly backed away. Finally Naruto had cornered Sasuke at the side of the bridge.

Naruto took a deep breath at Sasuke's ear, which was red, and said in a breathy voice,"I want you so bad right now, Sasuke... look down..."

Sasuke looked down, and twitched. Naruto was having a major boner.

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Sasuke shrieked, punching Naruto in the face and running toward his apartment. In half a second he was there breathing hard with his face so red, if you campare him to a tomato, he'd win. So, he didn't go to practice today, one day wasn't going to hurt anyone right? Right. But at around 2:00 p.m., Kakashi came to his house and got him to practice. He spared with Sakura and only Sakura, even though she would constantly holler, "OH MY GOD! I'M SO LUCKY YOU STUPID FANGIRLS! SASUKE N' ME ARE SPARING, WITH MEANS HE TOUCHES ME TOO!" which sounded oh so wrong. (Eww... 'touching'.) Sasuke couldn't stop twitching.

'I can't stop twitching! But, since its either this or... or... that, I don't blame myself.' Sasuke thought looking from Sakura to Naruto, who happened to just wink at him. 'Ewwww...! WHAT THE FUCK! DID I JUST THINK THAT? Well... how Naruto is acting, which truely is ew, I yet again don't blame myself.'

Naruto walked over to him, Sasuke eyed him suspiciously, watching his movements. (:shifty eyes:)

"Hey, Sasu-baby, (Eek!) how after practice we go over to my place...? Hmm..." Naruto mumbled touching Sasuke.

"Naruto... :takes a breath: THAT IS SO EWW!" (hahaha!) Sasuke screeched.

Kakashi and Sakura looked at them, confuzzled. (means confused and puzzled, confused-conf and puzzled-uzzled.) Kakashi raised an eyebrow, because Sasuke said something girly.

Sakura on the other hand had scream and shouted, "SASUKE-KUN KAWAII-DESU!" (Sakura: Sasuke-kun that is so cute.)

"What is so eww..., that even Sasuke would screech?" Kakashi asked.

"Err... I don't think you want to know..." Sasuke answered now at least 5 feet away from Naruto.

"Oh, but I do..." Kakashi slyly said.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei, I'm just revealing my true feelings to Sasuke-_koi_." Naruto said like it was nothing, but he made sure to drag out the koi. Which made Sasuke shiver.

"WTF, OMFG!" Sakura yelled.

"Nani?" Kakashi asked confuzzled.

"BACK OFF NARUTO! SASUKE-KUN'S MINE!" Sakura screamed.

"IS NOT!" both Naruto and Sasuke yelled in urison.

"SEE! HE'S MINE!" Naruto shouted.

"IS NOT!" both Sakura and Sasuke shrieked.

This went on until Sasuke shouted, "I'M NIETHER OF YOUR'S, AND I'M NOBODY'S BUT MY OWN!"

Suddenly, Itachi appeared. "Sasuke, you are mine."

"GRRZ...! ITACHI TODAY YOU DIE!" Sasuke yelled charging toward Itachi with his 'Chidori'.

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's wrist and twisted it backwards. Sasuke screamed.

:GASP:"SASUKE-KUN!" shouted Sakura and Naruto in urison.

Itachi pushed Sasuke aside, and pushed away both Naruto's and Sakura's attacks with 1 finger. (woah...) So Kakashi attacked, they fought for about 5 minutes, of course, Itachi was playing with him, until, Itachi just couldn't wait anymore, he used 'Kaleidoscope Sharingan' on Kakashi, and Kakashi fainted. Naruto and Sakura ran to Kakashi, while Itachi picked up Sasuke who fought yelling, "LEGGO OF ME YA BAFFOON!"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that…" Itachi commented.

So off they went to Akatsuki, when they arrived, Itachi dumped Sasuke in a room. On one wall it was a bunch of anime/manga posters, on another wall it had flames on it with a black background. On another wall it was it was painted sky blue with clouds on it, that was where all the stuff was. A bed, bookshelf, TV, computer, laptop, and a shelf of games and movies. The 4th wall was the most detailed, it had a red dragon, fighting a blue dragon, the background was half green, and half black, the line that separated the half-mark was diagonal. There was a door next to the TV, he opened it, it was a closet.

'Is this, Itachi's room...? Never thought of him as an artist type of 'thing'...' Sasuke thought twitching.

Someone entered the room...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto... don't you think Sakura would be like insane by now? No, so I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 2 - Truth or Dare... DUN DUN DUN!

Someone walked in. Sasuke looked at her, he thought it was gonna be an Akatsuki member, but she didn't have on one of those weird robes, (I think they're delicately stitched. Yes, I sew.) she had silky black hair. The bangs were longer than the rest of her hair, and they were tied with bells. She was wearing a black shirt with the kanji, 'dream' on it, her khaki pants had one pant leg higher than the other, and she looked about 14, or 15.

"Um... hello." she said.

"... What are you doing here?" Sasuke replied harshly.

"Well..., um, th-this is my room." she told him. (she studdered!)

Sasuke blinked.

"I'm Akuri Susuki, and you are..." she asked thinking, 'He must be a new member, I'll have to ask that bastard Itachi why he's in my room!' (Yes, she is very pissed.)

"I don't talk to strangers." Sasuke said turning away to watch t.v.

"Well, I don't usually let strangers in my room, so talk." she commented raising an eyebrow.

"It's not like I have a choice." Sasuke told her eyes on the screen.

"So, who put you in here?" she asked him twitching thinking, 'I'M GONNA KILL WHOEVER PUT HIM IN HERE!'

"My brother."

'Hm..., who has a lil' bro...? Um... ITACHI! God, its like looking at Itachi's mirror.'

She tried to restrain from screaming, but her anger rose... so "ITACHI!"

Itachi stuck his head in her door, "Yes?"

"WHAT IS _YOUR _BROTHER DOING IN _MY_ ROOM, INSTEAD OF YOURS?" she yelled pointing at Sasuke.

'Woah... I thought she was like Hinata, omg... what if... Hinata's like that too? NOOOO! Scary...' Sasuke thought.

Itachi walked in, ruffling Akuri's hair. She growled. "Calm down, Akuri, since you two are both the same age, you two might cooperate better!"

"Stop treating me like a kid, and he is a boy! EVER HEARD OF THE BIRDS AND THE BEES?" she asked.

"I trust you as an adult not to do anything of that sort." Itachi told her, since he knew she was always trying to act grown up.

"Fine." she said crossing her arms.

"Why aren't you wearing your robe?" He asked her.

"Cause its fuckin' hot." she told him.

"Wear it."

"Fine." she said walking into her closet.

She came out in her robe, and wearing 2 sweat bands at her ankles.

"There ya happy?" She asked him.

"Yes, now play nice." he said leaving the room.

She sat on her bed next to Sasuke, "So, Uchiha, what's your name?"

"Sasuke." he told her.

"You're in Akatsuki?" he then asked her, looking at her robe. (I thought there should be at least 1 female in Akatsuki, I mean a whole group of guys livin' with each other? They're gonna turn gay that way! ((there are nine members in Akatsuki, I only know, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, (((Tobi?))) and Leader.)))

"Yea, you're pretty short for your age." she said.

"That's because you're older."

"I'm 11, how old are you?" she told him.

Sasuke's eyes widened, 'She younger than me, but I'm shorter than her? SHIT!' "12."

"HAHAHAHA! I'M YOUNGER THAN YOU AND I'M TALLER! HAHAHAHA!" she laughed for a long time, and then she walked out still chuckling a bit.

She came back with 2 plates 5 minutes later.

"Here," she said handing a plate of rice ball's with a cup of tea on it. He took it but stared at it.

"NO, I didn't poison it. Besides, if I did, Itachi will kill me, and so will everyone else, for killing the last survivor."

He stared at it, but shrugged and at it anyway, it was surprisingly good, it was his favorite in fact. Bonito with flake filling. (Rice balls with tomato filling.)

They just talked and watched TV until it was about 8:00 p.m., she went out to cook but bumped into Naruto, "Ow! Who are you?" (she wasn't wearing her robe.) she asked.

:GASP: "They got you too?" Naruto and Sakura asked. (All the genins and Shikamaru were there, it was an A class mission, so everyone's here, since its dealing with Akatsuki.)

"Huh?" she asked.

"OH, are you guys here for Sasuke?" she asked.

"Um... yea." Ino answered.

"Um, um, follow me." she told them.

Naruto P.O.V.

She's leading us to a door with a 'Inuyasha' poster on it. Inside the room, was a bed, AND THERE SAT SASUKE!

Back to Sasuke P.O.V.

'AHHHH! BOTH NARUTO AND SAKURA ARE RUSHING TOWARD ME! RUN RUN!' Sasuke thought and jumped away.

"Are these your friends Sasuke?" Akuri asked chuckling.

"No, I have no friends."

"That's a bit mean, they came all this way to rescue you." she said.

"I think I feel safer here."

She laughed as everyone but Naruto and Sakura glared, Naruto and Sakura turned into teary chibis.

"Do you wish to stay here then?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Too bad, people came to rescue you, so you have to be rescued by them." Akuri said.

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"But I can tell you to get the hell out of my room!" she said.

'She's got a point there.'

"BUT NOT UNTIL AFTER A GAME OF TRUTH OR DARE! HAHAHAHA!" she shouted like a maniac.

All the guys except Lee, and Naruto groaned, and all the girls were all happy. But everyone sat in a circle, Naruto and Sakura kept trying to sit next to Sasuke but failed.

"Who wants to go first?" she asked.

"Ooh! Ooh! ME!" Naruto shouted.

"Awright."

"Sasuke, truth or dare?"

'Normally, I would pick dare, but Naruto might dare me to kiss him so.' "Truth."

"Damn! Do you like me?"

"NO!"

"Hmmm..., Shikamaru, truth or dare?" Sasuke asked.

:sigh: "Dare." Shikamaru lazily answered.

"I dare you to make-out with Ino." Sasuke said.

'That's so boring!' Akuri thought.

"Fine." He said turned to Ino and kissed her for 3 seconds.

"Tenten, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to make-out with Neji."

Tenten blushed and kissed Neji for 4 seconds.

"Sakura, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to make-out with Lee."

"EHHHH?" Sakura shouted.

"Tenten, you are forever my favorite blossom of youth." Lee shouted.

'These people are boring.' Susuki thought.

So Sakura kissed Lee for half a second.

"Neji, truth or dare?" Sakura asked.

"Hn. Dare."

"I dare you to make-out with GAARA!" Sakura shouted.

Gaara and Neji twitched, 'She's gonna die, I swear.' they both thought.

So Neji kissed Gaara for a speed light second. (I don't know.)

Akuri couldn't take it anymore. "YOU GUYS ARE SO BORING!"

"What?" someone (I don't who.) asked.

"YOU GUYS ARE ALL MAKE-OUT THIS MAKE-OUT THAT! GOD, DARE SOMETHING FUNNY OR SOMETHING ELSE FOR ONCE!" Akuri shouted.

Then, Deidara popped hugging Sasori.

"TRUTH OR DARE? I WANNA PLAY!" Deidara shouted.

"Dei-chan, Sasori-chan! Please sit down." Akuri said happily.

"Can you make up something?" Neji asked.

"Yes."

"Then please do."

"I haven't been picked."

"What's your name?" Neji asked.

"Akuri... Akuri Susuki."

"Akuri, truth or dare?" Neji asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss whoever you please."

"Awright." She walked up to Sasuke and kissed him for 5 seconds, until, Naruto and Sakura pulled her hair.

"Ow, ok. You in the green spandex, truth or dare." she asked.

"Who me?" Lee asked.

"Yes you."

"Dare!" Lee answered.

"I dare you to run around the whole Akatsuki, 3 times-" Lee cut her off.

"Is that all? That is too easy." Lee said.

"Yea, you suck." Sakura and Ino said.

"I'M NOT DONE!" Akuri shouted.

"Go ahead amateur." Lee and all the girls said.

"I have NEVER been called amateur in 'Truth or Dare'. I am so mad right now! I DARE YOU TO RUN AROUND THE WHOLE AKATSUKI 3 TIMES, NAKED, WHILE SHOUTING, 'I WAS SUCH AN IDIOT I DARED CALL AKURI, AN AMATEUR IN TRUTH OR DARE!'" she shouted.

"No!" Lee shouted while Akuri smirked. (woah...! haha, I dared some guy to do this once but he just ran around the block.)

So Lee did it, all of Akatsuki had already played 'Truth or Dare' with Akuri, and laughed thinking someone made her angry.

When he came back everyone was laughing, and so glad she didn't pick them.

Lee was red, he sat down, "Temari, truth or dare?"

"Dare me sucka!"

"I dare you to suck my toes." Lee said smiling. (what the-?)

"WHAT?" Temari screamed. (This is more like, dare or dare, I hate truths, all my friends always pick it. So um.. Most of it's gonna be dares.)

"You heard me." Lee told her.

"That's gross, Lee." Sakura commented.

Lee took off his shoes, and wiggled his toes. So Temari did end up sucking his toes after about 30 minutes of stalling. After having that done, Temari spit and went to go get a toothbrush.

"That was the most horrid thing I have ever endured!" Temari exclaimed.

"Embrace the TORTURE!" Akuri shouted. (That sounded weird.)

"That sounded really gay." Sasuke said.

"What you like it?" someone, I can't choose who, asked.

"Yes." Akuri answered.

"That's cause you haven't had to do something drastic." Temari said brushing her tongue.

"Yes, I have. You haven't played with Itachi." she said. (Ooh..., I'd like to play 'Truth or Dare' with Itachi.)

"Fine, I dare you to nibble on Kankurou's nipple!" Temari dared. (whoa O.o)

"Aright. Who's Kankurou?"

Temari pointed to her brother.

"Ok...?" Akuri said looking at Kankurou.

So Kankurou discarded his shirt, (or whatever that black thing is called) and Akuri nibbled one of his nipples for like half a second or so, and ran back to her seat.

"Um... You, the one playing with the sand, truth or dare?" she asked.

Everyone looked at Gaara, and indeed he had been playing with his sand. (NO NOT THAT WAY YOU SICKOS!)

"Dare." Gaara answered.

"I dare you to let me give you a make-over." Akuri said. (DUN DUN DUN!)

"No...no... NO!" Gaara had a mental break down.

She dragged him away, everyone heard screams and gasps.

5 minutes later

'Oh look, Akuri came back with a chick..., I think.' Sasuke thought. (...chick...?)

"Introducing Miss. Um... Female Gaara! Yea!" Akuri said.

Everyone sweat dropped.

Gaara grumbled something like this woman is dead, then sat back at his seat. Gaara sat there silent for a while thinking of his victim and his dare.

"Hinata... truth or dare?"

"Err...err... d...dare?" Hinata stuttered.(wow!)

"Hn. I dare you to strip down and dance through the whole song of, 'I'm not Okay. (I promise.)' ! MWUHAHAHAHAHA!" Gaara's lost it.

"Hey! Hinata ca-" Kiba started.

"Kiba-kun, this is my dare, I must do it." Hinata cut him off without stuttering.

"I..I'll go get my MCR cd..." Akuri got up and turned on 'I'm not Okay'.

Hinata took off her clothes blushing, then she started dancing. Gaara couldn't stop laughing, all the other boys couldn't stop nose-bleeding, and all the girls couldn't shield themselves from the guys' blood.

After the song ended, Hinata quickly wore her clothes.

"Wah... my room is ruined... you guys just had TO BLEED! Wah... my carpets, which were silver, now red.' Akuri said crying on her red carpet.

But then magically the blood went away and the carpets were silver again.

"YAY!"

"What the-?"

"That was weird..."

"I think you guys should go now..., don't you guys wanna take a shower after that blood bath? I mean my carpets were cleaned, but you guys aren't." Akuri told them.

"WE'RE NOT LEAVING WITHOUT SASUKE!" both Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"Uh..." Sasuke 'uh'e-d (not word.).

"Um... sh... take him, just make sure Itachi doesn't find out. Hurry up and go!" she whispered to them.

"I think I want to stay here. I feel safer..." Sasuke told them, hiding behind Akuri.

"Don't you wanna get out of here?" Naruto asked her.

"Oh, um.. well-"

"She's in Akatsuki." Sasuke finished for her.

:gasp: a lot of people gasped.

"Could of fooled me." Sakura said.

"Well, it's true."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I never did ask you why, you don't seem like the type to be in Akatsuki..."

"Err..., well you better be go-"

"Did they force you?" Kiba asked.

"No! They're pretty nice here."

Everyone went all gloomy.

"Did... did I say something?" she asked.

"JUST TELL US WHY YOU'RE HERE!" Naruto shouted.

To be continued...


End file.
